The True Eye
by GweenLocket
Summary: Stella is the main character here, is she that strong? does she have any aura? Is she the girl who can finally save Fairytale land? The adventures are coming.. Find out now! Chapter 1 released. -


Title: A True Eye

Chapter 1: False-Awakening

It's been said that fairytales existed, did they? I always try reading a bunch of them when I was young and tried dreaming about them but yet I failed experiencing them. Nobody understands the true meaning a "Happy Ever After" How can it end? When life goes on... Well here I am in bed

Sleeping and I'm still wondering about fairytales. The late night doubt in my head remained after several hours then my brain just switched off and I fell asleep. I woke up catching myself in the woods on a sunny morning; I got up and find myself wearing a puffy green dress with checkered outlines on my lower dress part.

I started walking really slow and catch a glimpse of odd creatures, it didn't make sense, why am I here? And why only me? Questions kept entering my head and soon as this see an endearing house in front of me made of clothes packed together. A sudden knock on the door and it fell apart. I quickly tried to escape and then I now see another charming house made out of wood and it looked pretty dominant, it was like a log house but it looked to me like a mansion. I knocked on the door and it didn't malformed. A cute little dwarf opened the door

"Please, come in poor little girl" The dwarf says while gesturing.

I enter and sit down.

"So, where'd ya come from?" He says.

"I don't know" I reply.

"Well you should have known since you are here in the land of fairytales"

"Fairy t-tales?"

"Yes! And you better not ruin anything or else the book will change"

"What book?"

"It is pretty rare. But I have a spare and nobody knows about it" The dwarf says while walking up to his mushroom shelf.

"So what's ye name little girl?"

"My name is Stella" I say with a smile one my face "How about you?"

"My name is ol' Greg; I'm a very powerful dwarf"

"I can see that" I reply seeing a bunch of spell books lying on the floor and table, with a few wands and potions. He comes to me and gently lays the book on my lap. I blow the dust on top of the book and open it to the index page. "First story is snow white and the little pigs?" I questioned

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh, it is! You better believe it! The stories from the mortal world are ye different from this world" Ol' Greg says worriedly. "You see again, one mortal named 'Zorlark' Stole ye stories of ours to make him famous yarr!"

I nodded at him and continued looking through the index 'The seven little dwarfs', 'Shinderello', 'The Awakening beauty' and lots more

I turn the pages one by one and see the stories upside down; I almost fainted but before that ol' Greg fetched me a cup of hot tea with whip cream on top and a platter of fresh baked cookies. I hold a piece of cookie on my left while turning the pages.

I slapped the book closed and put it on the table, and then I took the hot tea.

"So, are ye okay now?" Ol' Greg asks adding sugar powder to the wonderful cookies.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to insist something..." I say taking a huge bite from the cookie and gulping all the hot tea from my cup.

"What is it? If you want more hot tea I have plenty more in my kitchen"

"No, I'm fine. I mean what I want you to do is take me back home"

"Isn't this your home? Fairytale land is a very nice place to live I tell yarr!" He says objecting his hand on the table.

"Yes... It is, but I want to go home, you know, the 'mortal' world" I reply putting the cookie down.

He starts shaking and turns pale.

"Oh, well before you leave, I'll tell you a secret! A very good one ye know!" He walks beside me and comes close to my ear.

But before he says even one word I suddenly woke up. I see the fresh morning sun again! I'm back in the so-called mortal world. I check the time '7:35' an hour till school starts. So I get up and start stretching, I slip in my home puffy shoes and grab my towel and head off to the washroom. I looked in the mirror and grin "False-Awakening" I tell myself while looking in the mirror, I start laughing. I clutched my comb and start brushing down my brown hair. I wash my white complexion face and rub my shiny brown eyes. I head off to my bath-tub and start cleaning myself. After that I wore my school uniform and pin my badge to my collar. I fixed my school-bag and run down stairs. I go to the kitchen and grab a small snack and threw it in my bag, I walked off home but before that I locked the doors since my mom left home early morning. While walking I visited a nearby shop and bought waffles with melted Chocó on it. I start eating on the way to school.

The school bell rings and it's the first subject. Later happens to be a very boring subject which was 'History' I felt tired so I started slumbering. A loud bell rings means it's finally break time.

"Hey Stella! Let's Go down to the canteen, I want to go buy some food!" Kindessa says gripping my hand. Kindessa is my best friend since 1st grade.

"Um… I'll tag along" I responded cheerfully.

"Ok!" she replies much Joyful.

She walks out of the classroom and joins Tristha; Tristha is my other best friend I met on 1st grade. I began opening my bag and I took my small sack with my IPhone in it. And head down to the canteen area. Tristha started waving at me to get my attention. "Come here!" She loudly calls out. So I sat down near them and started nattering the whole time.

After break came another subject and another one and so on. After everything we can go home now, I was waiting for a bus in the bus stop with Kindessa and Tristha.

"Hey Stella, Want to go to a party at midnight?" Tristha questions me.

"Hum, Sorry. I don't feel like going, since I'm busy and my parents won't let me" I respond grabbing my bag and rubbing it against my fingers.

"As you say, but were going"

"Okay then"

"Here's the bus, we got to go to the clothing shop" Kindessa adds.

"Okay. But can I come with you buying clothes? I want to buy new clothes" I said smiling at them.

They nodded. So plan is fixed.


End file.
